


Chelsea is Enceinte

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: This is a companion to Hillary is Enceinte, but can be read on its own.It's mainly going to focus on Chelsea's pregnancy from Hillary's point of view and the bond that forms between them as Hillary supports by doling out advice and reliving her own pregnancy.There will be some Billary too, and some family moments.





	1. Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hillary is Enceinte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411416) by [Janeway578](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578). 



February, 2014

 

“Okay, fortune cookie time!”  

Chelsea opened a small white paper bag and handed a fortune cookie to her mom and dad, then one to her husband.  They had gathered at Bill and Hillary’s home in Chappaqua to celebrate Chelsea’s 34th birthday, picking up Chinese at Chelsea’s request from a little place in town who also happened to make a mean garlic tofu and veggie chow mein to satisfy Bill’s vegan diet.  Half empty takeout containers littered the dining table as the four occupants cracked open their crisp little desserts.  A small, knowing smile passed between Marc and Chelsea as they watched with excitement, trepidation.

Hillary gasped.  Bill whooped.  The two exchanged a giddy glance and then high fived each other with glee.

“What does it say?” Chelsea asked nonchalantly.

Hillary was around the table in an instant, gathering her daughter in her arms.

“Well, unless I got someone else’s fortune, it says we’re going to be grandparents in a few months!”  She read the little slip of paper again, imprinting it in her mind. 

 

_You will meet a new grandbaby soon_

 

Chelsea laughed and hugged Hillary fiercely, wrapping her arms around her mom’s waist and burying her face in the soft folds of Hillary’s shirt.   “September,” was the muffled confirmation.  “I take it you’re happy?”

“Oh my God I’m ecstatic!  I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned it before, but becoming a Grandma is kind of a big deal to me,” she teased.  

Chelsea chuckled.  “I might have heard that once or twice.”

Bill, who had kept a safe distance in order to let the Grandma-to-be get the first hugs in, clapped Marc on the back, then finally joined the fray and wrapped his arms around both of his girls.

“Congratulations Honey,” he said through his tears.  Hillary stepped out of the way so he could give his daughter a proper hug.  

“Thanks Daddy,” Chelsea said as she stood up to hug him.  “We’ve been dying to tell you but we thought it would be neat to do it on my birthday.  Surprised?”

Bill looked down at his little girl with a grin. “Pleasantly shocked.  Especially shocked that you could keep from spilling to your mother the second you found out!”

Chelsea shot Hillary a sheepish glance.  “It’s not been easy.  But I wanted to tell you in a special way, not just blurt it out over the phone.  Oh!-” she wriggled out of Bill’s embrace and picked up her purse from the counter.  “I brought you guys something else.”

She pulled out a plain wooden frame and handed it to Bill.  Inside, an ultrasound photo.

“There it is, your little grand-bean,” said Chelsea.  “Eight weeks and two days.  We heard the heartbeat yesterday.”  Her voice cracked with emotion as her parents looked at the first picture of their grandchild.

“It’s the cutest little bean I’ve ever seen,” said Hillary.  “We’ll put her up on the mantle.”

“Her?” asked Chelsea.

“Yes, of course,” Hillary answered.   Chelsea glanced at her father.

“She’s usually not wrong,” he said.  “She knew you were a girl from the very beginning.  I’d listen to her if I were you.”

Hillary pecked him on the lips and arched an eyebrow in Chelsea’s direction.  “Write that down!”

 

*****

 

When the furor of congratulations and well wishes and hugs had died down, Bill and Marc retired to the living room and Hillary took Chelsea by the elbow.

“I’ve got something I want to show you,” she said.  “It’s in the bedroom.”

“Hmmmm, I’m intrigued,” said Chelsea with a smile.  She took her mother’s hand as Hillary lead the way down the hallway to their room.

Once inside, she motioned toward the bed.  “Take a load off Baby, I’ll just be a minute.”

Chelsea settled against the headboard of her parents’ bed while Hillary went to the large walk in closet, calling out behind her as she was swallowed by the expanse, “I know it’s in here somewhere, I’ve got the box marked.”

But finding said box proved to be a bigger feat than anticipated and by the time she located the item in question with an “aha!” and came charging back out of the closet, her daughter was fast asleep where she’d sat down only a few moments ago. Hillary’s eyes misted over and a wistful smile touched her lips.  Her baby, _hers and Bill’s_ , was having a baby of her own.  

Chelsea stirred when Hillary attempted to cover her with a throw. "Mom?” she said blearily.  “I’m so sorry, I must have fallen asleep on you.”

Hillary chuckled softly.  “It’s okay Chels, go back to sleep.  I’ll have Marc come get you when it’s time for you to go.”  

She pushed a lock of Chelsea’s hair back from her face, bending over to give her a light kiss on the cheek but Chelsea stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Don’t go Mom, I’m awake. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I did. Scoot over.”  

The two sat shoulder to shoulder on the bed and Hillary plucked the small weathered box off the nightstand, handing it to Chelsea.  She could tell by looking at it that there was history behind it.  Carefully lifting the lid, she found an old silver rattle on a bed of tissue paper, tied with a twisted blue and pink ribbon that had obviously faded over time.  She glanced sideways at Hillary who wore a watery smile.

“I left that box on your dad’s pillow when I found out we were pregnant with you,” she said with a happy sigh.  “I can still remember the look on his face.”  Her laughter was soft as the memory replayed itself like an old movie.  “He was so excited he couldn’t even form a sentence, and you know something must be profound to render that man incoherent!”  

Hillary continued, “That little box has never been away from us.  It’s moved from the Governor’s mansion to our house on Midland Street, back to the Governor’s Mansion, then to the White House and finally here.  I’d love for you to have it.”

Chelsea’s eyes filled with tears and she folded herself into her mother’s embrace, her head tucked between Hillary’s neck and shoulder. 

“Thanks Mama,” she sniffed.  “Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess these days, I cry about everything.”

Resting her cheek on Chelsea’s hair, Hillary smiled and rubbed up and down her arm, soothing her like when she was a little girl. 

“I understand, believe me, I remember those days.”

Chelsea laughed through her tears.  “Marc killed a spider this morning and I cried for a half hour.  He thought I was nuts.”

Hillary’s laughter bubbled out of her.  “Daddy wore a brown tie one day while I was pregnant and I cried and made him change because it was too depressing.  It’s been thirty five years and I haven’t lived that one down.”  

“Well, it’s good to know I’m not completely abnormal,” Chelsea murmured against her.

“Not _completely_ anyway,” Hillary replied.  Chelsea pinched her and Hillary squirmed.

“How long has it been since we’ve sat like this?” she asked.

Chelsea thought back. “Hmmm, I think it was the night before my wedding,” she said.  

“Well, we’re long overdue.  How are you feeling Sweetheart?”

Chelsea sighed and pulled back to look at her mother, eyes full of emotion.  “Exhausted,” she breathed.  “I don’t even know how to describe it, it’s insane how tired I am.”

“Oh God, I remember,” Hillary said to her.  “I’ve been through grueling campaigns, travelled all over the country and all over the world on almost no sleep, but nothing will ever compare to the level of exhaustion I felt the first trimester with you.”  She joked, “I used to tell your dad that you were sucking the life out of me.”

Chelsea guffawed.  “That’s exactly what I told Marc this morning!  This kid is draining my life force.  Seriously though, what did you do?  Because I can’t seem to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time.”

“Sleep Baby, that’s what you do.  You’re growing a person, it’s tiring.  Rest as much as you can. I used to take naps during lunch or after a case would recess.  Anytime I could, I’d rest, even if I didn’t sleep. The fatigue does go away eventually, I promise.”

Chelsea smiled.  “I hope so because otherwise I won’t be awake to enjoy this pregnancy!”

“Any morning sickness?” asked Hillary.

Chelsea shook her head.  “Not really.  I’m too tired to be sick,” she chuckled.  “I read on the internet that if you have morning sickness or other strong pregnancy symptoms it’s a sign of a healthy pregnancy.  Do you think I should be worried?”

Hillary squeezed her daughter’s shoulders and tipped her chin up.  “First off, stop reading on the internet. Please. Secondly, I’ll let you in on a little secret.  You know your dad and I had a hard time conceiving, we’ve talked about that.  So, when we finally got pregnant with you, we were over the moon.  Beyond excited.  But then I began to worry, and I worried about everything.  The first twelve weeks were such a rollercoaster of emotion, especially for me.  And the worry began to edge out the happiness, and I don’t want that for you.  I want you to enjoy this pregnancy Baby, every part of it.  So I’ll make you a deal, okay?”  

“What’s that?” asked Chelsea.

“You put your worry on me or on Marc or on Daddy.  Lean on us if you need us, but please, please try not to stress.  Please?”

Chelsea nodded against her.  “I’ll try,” she sniffed.  “Why’d you have to go and make me cry again?”  

The pair shared a quiet laugh.  “Get used to it Kiddo, you’re in for a few more weeks at least!  And that’s just in the first trimester.  Wait until you get to the third!”

Chelsea groaned.  “What about the second?”

“Oh the second trimester is fun!  At least it was for me.  Lots of energy, no more sickness, looking cute, I loved the second trimester.”

“Oh good, something to look forward to,” said Chelsea.

“Absolutely,” Hillary confirmed.

Chelsea was quiet for a moment, then in a small voice she asked, “So I can bug you through this whole thing?”

“Of course, I’m here whenever you need me.”

“I can call you and text you with stupid questions or when I freak out about something inane?”

“I’ll be mad if you don’t.”

“Even gross personal stuff?”

“Bring it on, Baby.”

“So you’re okay about becoming a Grandmother?”

Hillary hugged her as tight as she could.  “Okay? I cannot think of any title I’d rather have.”

“Not even President?”

Hillary winked.  “Well, maybe. But Grandma is definitely number one. I am thrilled for you and for Marc. You’re going to be fantastic parents.”

“Thanks Mom. And thanks for the beautiful keepsake.”

“My pleasure, Chels.”

“Do you think we should go rescue the guys?”

“Let’s do it.”

Hillary got up and helped her daughter off the bed, pulling her into another embrace, holding her as if her life depended on it.

“I’m serious, Chelsea.  If I don’t hear from you regularly, expect a scathing phone call or an angry mom on your doorstep, got it?”

“Got it.  Now stop hugging me so tight, my boobs are killing me.”

Hillary laughed.  “Might I suggest a nice, soft sports bra?”  

“Good idea,” said Chelsea.  “See, keeping you around is already proving wise.”

“Get out of here.” With a smack to Chelsea’s butt the two left the room.  

 

*****

 

The soft vibration of her phone against the nightstand brought Hillary out of sleep.  Bill was still slumbering away beside her, dead to the world.  She reached for her glasses and her phone, putting on the former while looking at the latter.  7:10 am, and a text from Chelsea:

 

_Remember when I said I wasn’t sick?  Yeah, that was a lie.  Been throwing up for the last 2 hours.  :(_

 

Hillary chuckled.  So it began.

 

_Saltines. Ginger Ale. Lay on your left side. I’ll be over in 2 hours. Love you._

 

A few seconds later:

 

_Thank you!  I’ll see you soon.  Love you more._

 

tbc..


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hillary take a hot walk down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Billary smut. You have been apprised. 
> 
> Back to our regularly scheduled programming in the next chapter folks.

March, 2014

 

Bill was sitting against the headboard reading a book when she came into their bedroom, a small box tucked awkwardly under her arm.  She looked like she had just hit the lottery, he could see it in her face.

“What’ve you got there?” he asked curiously.

Hillary gave him a triumphant smile as she sat down on the bed and began unpacking her newly-discovered treasure. “Diaries,” she said with excitement. “Remember the journals I kept when I was pregnant with Chelsea? I found them in the attic and thought I’d go through them to see if they’d be of any use to her now.”

“I remember,” he told her.  “Every night before bed I’d find you writing, without fail.  Some nights in the beginning I’d come in and you’d be out cold with your pen still in your hand.  I’d have to lay you down and tuck you in!”  He chuckled at the memory.

“God I was so exhausted all the time,” she said.  “Poor Chels is going through it now.  She fell asleep right there the other night when we came in to talk.”  

His smile was soft.  “Did she? Poor thing. If she’s anything like you were, she’s got a rough few weeks ahead of her.”

“Yeah,” she told him.  “Morning sickness finally set in and she’s miserable.  Marc can’t even put on aftershave or deodorant in the house anymore. He’s been banished to the hallway!”  A rueful smile played at her lips.  Oh how she could empathize with Chelsea’s current predicament. 

Bill flashed a sympathetic grin and shook his head. “Boy, that sounds familiar!” he exclaimed.  “I seem to recall being told to get away from you because the smell of my shampoo was making you sick, and that if I took even a single sip of coffee in the morning I had to brush my teeth before you’d let me kiss you.  Ah, the good old days!”

Hillary’s magnificently loud laugh reverberated off the walls.  “Don’t blame me, blame your daughter!  She was in there wreaking havoc!”  

She took his hand across the bed.  “It wasn’t all bad though. Honestly I loved the way you took care of me when I was pregnant.  You were so doting,” she said, interlocking their fingers.  

Bill looked down at their joined hands and then back up to her smiling face.  “And honestly I loved taking care of you. Loved that you let me.  It made me feel more immersed in the experience.  I’m grateful we got to share it together.”  He squeezed her hand.

Continuing, he said, “So, let’s see what we have here.  That is if you’re okay sharing your private thoughts from 30 odd years ago.”  He gave her a wink.

“Of course, but I can’t be held accountable for anything I may have written when I was young and hormonal, so just keep that in mind.”  She flipped to the first page of the first book marked with the words ‘August 1979’ on the outside spine.

 

_August 8, 1979_

_Pregnant.  I still can’t believe it, even though I’ve had a whole morning and afternoon to let it sink in.  It’s like as soon as the doctor told me, I was instantly aware of a fullness, a heaviness in my belly that hadn’t been there before.  It feels incredible, knowing there’s a tiny life growing in there.  And all it took was getting away from everything for a few days, alone, and letting nature take its course.  Not clinical and forced.  We were carefree and it finally paid off, thank God._

_I can’t wait to tell Bill news, he’s going to be so overjoyed!  I want to think of a special way to do it, but selfishly I want to keep it to myself for one more day.  One day just between me and this baby.  Tomorrow I will find the perfect way to let him in on our secret._

 

She looked over at Bill, whose eyes were suspiciously bright.  “I’ll never forget the night you told me,” he sniffed.  “One of the happiest moments of my life, even to this day.”

“Mine too Honey,” she said. 

“Read some more,” he implored and she flipped ahead a few pages, eyes scanning, wistful smile gracing her features.

 

_August 13, 1979_

_Last night Bill and I made love for the first time since I told him about the pregnancy.  He was so tentative and gentle with me, so afraid that he might hurt me or the baby that I finally had to roll him over and take control.  I think I surprised the hell out of him for a second, but he didn’t seem to mind eventually.  Hopefully that set his fears to rest, knowing I won’t break. With so many of our thoughts focused on the baby, I was really craving that connection to him.  Afterwards, he held me while we slept.  I woke up in the middle of the night to find his warm hand splayed across my abdomen, as if he was protecting the life inside.  It was sweet, and of course it brought me to tears.  Everything brings me to tears._

 

Bill laughed at the memory, which had come flooding back in vivid detail as she read aloud.  “You sure set me straight that night.  If I remember, your words were something like, ‘I’m not made of glass Bill, just fuck me damn it!’”  

The most adorable blush crept up his wife’s neck and and settled in her cheeks.  “Sorry Honey,” she said sheepishly.  “I remember being so worried that you would stop wanting me that way, I just kind of snapped.  Hormones, remember?”  She reached up to pat his cheek.  

“Thankfully, we didn’t seem to have _any_ problems after that!” she reminded him.  “Well, after the morning sickness wore off anyway.”

Bill gave her a wistful smile. “You were so beautiful during that time, Hilly.  Not that you haven’t always been beautiful, but damn, you really were radiant. Sexy.” 

“You mean plump,” she said wryly.  

Bill shifted on the bed, rolling over to face her and resting on his elbow with his chin in his hand.  His other hand pulled her closer to him, settling on the curve of her hip.

“Not in the beginning, although _these,”_ he said as he skimmed his hand up to cup a breast, “Mmmm they were so big and full.  And so sensitive.  You’d go crazy when I’d play with them.”  His voice dropped an octave and she shivered, pressing herself further into his palm.

“I still do,” she whispered.

Bill was caught up in reverie, the look on his face telling her their trip down memory lane was about to take a definite turn.  “Remember how insatiable you were for a while there?” His hand continued to massage her breast over her shirt, thumb flicking over her nipple, and she closed her eyes as his words rolled over her.  “God, you’d get so wet so easily and you would come so incredibly hard. There was that one day...”

“Yes,” she rasped.  “My birthday. I’m sure I wrote about it.”

“I want to hear you read it,” he said, and the sultry quality of his voice went straight to her core.

“L-let me find it,” she stammered, rolling away from him to try to find the appropriate book.

She located the one that said ‘October’ and skimmed through until she found what she was looking for.  Scanning it, her breath caught.

“Read it to me,” he pleaded.

She cleared her throat.

 

_October 26, 1979_

_A birthday I won’t soon forget, especially the morning._

_While we were still laying in bed, Bill started off the day by telling me we could do anything I wanted, that he had cleared his schedule so we could spend it together.  I was elated.  I rolled over to face him, his chest bare and his hair sleep-tousled and he looked so damned good.  “Anything?” I asked coyly, adding a breathy quality to my voice that I hoped he wouldn’t miss.  He didn’t.  I was getting wet just looking at him, thinking of all the things I wanted him to do to me.  My hormones were in overdrive, they have been for the last few weeks since the nausea disappeared, and all I could think of was how badly I needed him. I could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, I’m sure he knew where my mind was.  “Anything Baby,” he confirmed.  I reached for his hand and placed it on my breast, helping him to knead it over my nightie as I moved closer to him and threw my leg over his thigh. “What if I want to spend the morning in bed?” I asked him, brushing my hips ever-so-slightly into his, feeling him start to harden against me. “Oh, you want to sleep,” he said, giving me the innocent look, but I could see the smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  “I understand.”  He pretended like he was going to scoot away but I tightened my leg around him, anchoring him. “Huh uh,” I answered.  I reached down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, starting to push them down over his hips.  “It’s my birthday,” I said in my sexiest voice.  “And you’re my present.  Now be a good boy and let me unwrap you.”  I heard him suck in a breath. “And what are you going to do with me once I’m unwrapped?” he asked.  I finished pushing his pants and underwear down his legs with my toes and I felt him kick them off under the covers. “I think the better question is, what are_ **_you_ ** _going to do with_ **_me_ ** _?” He was catching on, I could see it in his eyes. “How about a massage?” he asked. His voice was rough and sexy. “I bet I know just where you’re aching.” It was my turn to gasp. His words sent a jolt of pleasure right between my thighs. Before I could think of an equally wanton reply, he abandoned my breast to pull my leg back over his hip, opening me up to him then snaking a hand between our bodies to touch me.  His eyebrows shot up when he realized I wasn’t wearing any panties, they’d been abandoned the previous evening. I groaned when his finger slipped easily between my lips.  So did he.  “Damn, you’re drenched,” he whispered.  And I was.  Already dripping and trembling, and he’d barely even begun. I angled my hips so his finger dragged up to my clit.  “Yes Billy. Right there. Please,” I begged him.  I was beyond any kind of decorum, shamelessly thrusting my hips up and down, circling them around in time with his fingers. I needed to come in the worst way.  And it didn’t take long. A few more strokes against me and I was coming, hard. I’m sure I’ve never come that quickly in my life, but every part of my body is so sensitive these days, it’s amazing. And it didn’t even begin to sate me._

 

Hillary swallowed and blew out a breath, stealing a glance at her husband.  His eyes, which had slipped closed as he listened to her read, opened and fixed on her, burning. “Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?” he croaked.  “God, your voice is such a turn on. I can picture that morning like it was yesterday.”  She looked down and saw the evidence of his arousal straining his pajama pants.  

Squeezing her thighs together to try to alleviate some of the ache between them, she answered, “Oh, I have a pretty good idea.”

“Are you wet right now?” he asked in a whisper.

“Incredibly,” she answered.

“Keep going, I know there’s more,” he begged.  “You’re getting me so worked up.”

She continued:

 

_Before I could even catch my breath, he had me flipped over onto my back with his head between my legs and mouth latched onto the still sensitive knot of my clit, laving around it with his talented tongue then sucking gently.  I couldn’t help it, I bucked  against him but his soft hand anchored me down, keeping me still while his lips and tongue drove me toward the brink again. “Mmmmm Baby,” he hummed.  “You taste so good.”  The vibrations of his words against me sent me flying even higher.  So close, so quickly. “Billy,” I whined, not believing my voice could sound so needy and desperate. “Don’t stop.”  He didn’t.  He redoubled his efforts, hooking his arm around my thigh and using two fingers to pull back the hood of my clit, then licking it repeatedly until I cried out and came again._

 

“Christ,” Bill groaned.  

“Yeah,” she breathed.  “And we’re not even halfway through.”

“Finish it,” he urged.

Hillary took a shaky breath:

 

_I was floating, weightless, when he crawled up my body to lay beside me.  I turned on my side facing him. “Okay?” he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.  I could only nod. I could smell myself on his fingers. It was unbelievably erotic and despite two extremely intense orgasms, I still felt swollen. My need to be filled by him was strong. “Honey,” I pleaded. I reached for him, pulling him overtop of me and wrapping my arms around his back, my mouth to his ear.  “I want you inside me.  Please.”  He moved easily into the cradle of my thighs and I could feel him shudder when his cock brushed against me.  He’d been holding back to give me pleasure and I loved him for it.  “It’s okay,” I soothed, reaching between us to take him in my hand.  “Fuck,” he grunted.  Precum coated my palm as I as I stroked him, his hips thrusting in perfect sync with my movements.  I pulled him closer to align our bodies and he took over, pushing slowly inside until I felt he wiry hairs at the base tickling me. He went still for a moment, hot breath fluttering against my neck as he tried to gather himself.  Running my hands down his back to grip his ass, I urged him with a squeeze and the arch of my hips into his.  “Please.”  As usual, he knew just what I was asking of him.  “Hard and fast or soft and slow?” he asked in a whisper.  Honestly I didn’t care, I just needed him to start moving.  “Either...both,” I replied, by that point almost mad with desire. He took my head in his hands, cradling it as he stared down at me, threatening to consume me with the heat in his eyes.  I hummed when he pulled almost all the way out, inch by inch, then cried as he slammed back into me with a force that stole my breath but left me wanting more. “Both,” he mumbled against my lips, catching us in a scorching kiss while he continued his maddening rhythm below.  Whimpers were pouring from my open mouth with every forceful thrust and when he started grinding his pelvis into my clit I was lost.  I stretched my arms above my head in complete surrender, letting him know to do with me whatever he wanted.  And he did.  Using my hands for leverage he plunged, ground and circled, never the same, confusing my senses until I was sobbing in pleasurable frustration.  I spread my legs wider hoping he’d hit just the right spot to send me off but he alluded me, determined to drive me slowly insane.  My back arched, sensitive nipples scraping against his sweaty chest.  Finally, some friction.  “Yes,” I hissed, repeating it again and again.  “Oh God please I’m so close.” Suddenly he rolled us, still connected, so I sat astride him.  “Ride me Baby,” he said to me, pushing down on my hips to encourage me to take us the rest of the way.  I loved that he was giving me control, willingly, and I took it, planting my hands on his chest and grinding down onto him over and over.  He reached up to cup my breasts and pinch my nipples and I got slicker around him, my body preparing for another release.  “Don’t stop,” I whimpered. I was teetering on the edge, every nerve ending shivering with desire but it was just out of reach.  The air around us was charged and everything felt prickly and moist.  I knew he felt it too, knew he was holding back for me so I dropped down to kiss him, sucking his tongue into my mouth sloppily while increasing the up and downward tilts of my hips until finally, blessedly I felt my inner walls start to clench around him.  I ripped my lips away from his and buried my face in his neck, wailing into his shoulder as pulse after pulse rolled through my body.  I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, feel my toes curling of their own volition. He let out a string of curses as my orgasm triggered his own, pumping his seed deep inside me and bathing my insides.  “Fuck,” he yelled, and screwed his eyes shut as the last of his release trickled out of our still joined bodies._

_I lay over him, sweaty and spent and panting into his shoulder and he wrapped me in his arms.  Tilting my chin up, his breath fanned me as he whispered, “Happy Birthday Hilly,” against my lips.  Happy Birthday indeed.  And we hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet._

 

The book hadn’t even closed before he had on her back with his thigh pressed against her hot damp center.  Their hands made quick work of essential clothing - his pajama bottoms pushed down in haste, her robe unfastened and wriggled out of, nightgown up over her hips and panties ripped off.  He crawled back over her again, cock in hand, tip slipping easily through her wetness to coat himself and he husked, “I’m not going to last very long, Baby,” as he pushed his way inside.  “God me either,” she replied, arching her hips up to meet his.  They both groaned in unison.

Bill took up a decadent rhythm, pressing her down into the mattress repeatedly, brushing against her swollen clit as he stroked in and out of her at a frantic pace.  He reached for her thigh, opening her wider to wrap it around is hips and change the angle, causing her to cry out.

“Harder,” she moaned.  “You feel so fucking good.”  Her hot breath puffed in his face.

“Jesus, you too,” he told her.  “I can’t hold out much longer. I want you to come first.”

Hillary reached between their bodies, seeking her clit and circling her middle finger around it deliberately while Bill slammed into her harder and faster. 

“That’s it,” she whined.  “Just like that, keep going!”

One, two, three more thrusts and and Hillary stiffened and arched her back, pinpricks of color exploding behind her closed eyelids.  “Ohhhh yes!” she cried, letting the strength of her orgasm surge through her, pulling Bill along with it.  

He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off onto his back beside her, completely boneless. The two of them spent a moment staring at the ceiling and catching their breath.

“That...” he began, pausing to take a shuddering breath,  “...was incredible.  Still amazing 43 years later.  It’s only gotten better with time.  I love you.”

She snuggled into his arms.  “I love you too Bill.  Now tuck me in, because I’m worn out!”

 

_*****_

Two days later, a text from Chelsea: 

 

 _Hey_  

 

_Hi Baby, how are you feeling?_

 

_Well, I managed to keep down some jello and peppermint tea this morning so that’s something!_

 

_Fantastic!  Did you get a nap in this afternoon?_

 

_I did. Just woke up actually, when the doorman delivered your little care package :)_

 

_Oh good, it got there!_

 

_Yes, you’re too much.  4 loaves of gluten free bread?_

 

_I figured toast might help the morning sickness.  I wanted you to have a variety._

 

_Thanks Mama!  And also thanks for the ginger candies, ginger tea and ginger capsules.  I think you’ve got all my ginger needs covered ;) Oh and the Sea Bands.  I hadn’t heard that one._

 

_You’re welcome.  I cheated and read about the Sea Bands on the internet._

 

_Hey, I thought we weren’t consulting the internet?_

 

_No, YOU aren’t allowed to.  I am!_

 

_Got it!  LOL.  I’m excited to read the journals you copied for me, I can’t believe you still have them!_

 

_I hope they are helpful or at the very least informative.  And you know I keep everything._

 

_They will be, I’m sure.  I flipped through them already.  There seem to be some dates missing, though, did you not write every day?_

 

_No._

 

_?_

 

_They have been edited for adult content ;)_

 

_Oh. Ew._

 

_Hey, I could have left those pages in there.  I figured that might make your nausea worse.  haha._

 

_I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.  Truly._

 

_You’re welcome Sweetheart._

 

_Are you and Dad still coming to the city next week?_

 

_Still planning to, yes.  Why?_

 

_I miss you guys, that’s all. Just making sure._

 

_Miss you too Baby, see you soon.  Call me later or tomorrow or whenever._

 

_Will do!_

 

tbc...


	3. Cravings

April, 2014

 

_Hey Mama_

 

_Hi Sweetheart_

 

_None of my clothes fit and I need something to wear to this thing on Thursday.  Wanna come to the city and go shopping with me?_

 

_Sure, when?_

 

_Tomorrow morning?_

 

_I happen to be free.  You have a date :)_

 

_Good, I’ll see you then.  Love you!_

 

_Love you too Chels. See you tomorrow._

 

_*****_

 Hillary’s phone rang just as she was leaving the house.  Chelsea.  She was going to see her in an hour, what could she possibly want?

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s me, are you on your way?”

“I was just walking out the door. Why, what’s up?”

“Weird question for you.  Do you happen to have any beets there?”

Hillary’s brows furrowed.  “Beets?  As in those red things you put on salads?”

She heard Chelsea chuckling.  “Yep, those. Got any?”

“Craving beets Baby?”

“Oh God you don’t even know.  The ones from the can. I saw someone using them on a Food Network show and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them since.”

Hillary was outright laughing now.  “Let me see what I can do and I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Thank you so much!  See you soon. Bye.”

 

*****

An hour and fifteen minutes later she arrived at the door, plastic shopping bag in hand.  

“You found some?” Chelsea asked hopefully.  Hillary grinned.

“Stopped at the market in town,” she said with a glint in her eye.  “Bought every can of beets they had on the shelf. All twelve of them.” 

Chelsea guffawed. “Are you serious?  I can only imagine the looks you got.  Hopefully there was no press around. I can see the headlines now - _‘Hillary’s got Mad Beets!’”_

Hillary giggled and followed her daughter inside, placing the bag of precious cargo down on the kitchen island, where Chelsea immediately dove into it.   Can opened, she attacked the first beet with her fork and closed her eyes when the flavor hit her taste buds.

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed.  “Delicious.”  

“I craved corned beef hash in a can with you,” Hillary told her.  “Dad said it smelled like dog food but I could not stop eating it.  I can’t even look at the stuff now.”  She scrunched up her face in disgust.

“To be honest, that sounds amazing,” Chelsea said between bites. “All those little tiny potatoes and salty meat. Yum.”  She popped another beet in her mouth.

“It’s so good to see you eating again,” Hillary told her.  “You had a rough few weeks there.”

“Well, I’ve made up for it in the last 2 weeks.  I have not been able to stop eating from morning to night!  No wonder my clothes don’t fit.”

She continued, grabbing Hillary’s hand and putting it to her abdomen.  “Also, feel this.  Did your belly get hard like this?”  Hillary felt the small, firm protrusion with a knowing smile.

“Yes!” Hillary exclaimed.  “In fact, the first time it happened was after your dad and I had...” she trailed off.  

“Sex?” asked Chelsea.  Hillary cleared her throat with a nod.

The shake of Chelsea’s head was almost imperceptible.  “I’m guessing you chose to edit that out of your journals for ‘adult content?’” She emphasized the last words with air quotes, causing Hillary’s characteristic laughter to bubble forth, but she nodded nonetheless.

“Well,” Chelsea harrumphed, casting a mock glare in her mother’s direction. “I called the doctor in a panic the other morning for the same reason!  I’m sure she thought I was crazy. You might have warned me!”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to hear something like that from me,” said Hillary with an impish grin.  “You know, given the context of where you were at the time it was occurring.” 

Chelsea pulled a face.  “You’re probably right now that I think about it.  Although I did promise to bug you with gross personal questions and you did promise to answer me.”

“And I would have Baby,” Hillary smiled.  “I’m just not gonna offer it up unless asked.”  She gave Chelsea’s belly a pat.  “But anyway yes, I seem to remember it getting that way in the mornings for a while, and, you know, after...”  

“Sex, Mom. The word is sex. Clearly given my condition, I’m not unfamiliar with it,” she teased.  

Hillary rolled her eyes.  “Yes dear I realize that. I’ll try to be more forthcoming with the details of my sex life from now on, would that work?  I do have numerous journal entries I can go back and furnish..” She gave Chelsea a wink.

“Um, no that’s okay you keep them, although damn, there are a lot of dates missing!”  

Hillary leaned in. “Told you the second trimester was fun!” she said sotto voce. 

Her daughter nodded.  “So far, so good.  Now I just need to find some clothes to wear. Oh and I was thinking, I’m fifteen weeks, maybe it’s time to make some sort of formal announcement.  What do you think?”

“I think it’s entirely up to you Sweetheart.  It’s your news, I want you to share it however you see fit.”

Chelsea thought for a moment.  “I think Thursday is as good a time as any.  I’ll announce on Twitter and then I can tie it into our talk at the event. Why does that make me feel so nervous?” she wondered aloud.

Hillary took her hand.  “Because it makes it seem more real?” she answered.  “I felt that way, anyway.  Outside of family, friends and the staff, no one knew I was pregnant until I started to show.  I write about it all, how anxious I was about telling too many people.  It seems silly now but after all we went through to conceive you, I didn’t want to jinx it.  I think it’s the only time in my life I’ve ever been superstitious.”

A soft squeeze to her mother’s hand. “I completely understand,” said Chelsea.  “But I’m leaving my worrying to you, remember?  So, worrier, do you think I should announce or wait?”  Hillary pretended to think and Chelsea continued, “I’m already up two cup sizes, anymore without explanation and you know we’re going to see some rag saying I had breast implants.”  She chuckled.  The press showed no mercy where a Clinton was concerned.

“Well, there’s no denying you are definitely more ‘curvaceous’ up top than you normally are,” Hillary said with a wink.  “And I think No Ceilings would be a great place to announce. You’ll have a very receptive audience, and you’re usually brilliant at working personal details into your talks. I say go for it.  I’ll be right beside you if you need me.”

“Thanks Mama.”

“Anytime Baby, now hurry up and let’s go shopping!”

Finished with the entire can of beets Chelsea said, “Okay, all done. Those hit the spot. I can’t thank you enough.”

Hillary beamed.  “Of course, I’m glad I could help. Cravings are serious business!” 

 

****

Friday, midmorning and Hillary’s phone chimed:

 

_FYI, beets can turn your urine pink.  It’s not blood, so no need to be alarmed.  At least that’s what we figured out after I rushed to my doctor’s office thinking there was something wrong._

 

_LOL.  I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you._

 

_Yeah, thanks for that._

 

_You’re welcome :)_

 

_Oh, by the way, you and Dad are too adorable._

 

_I know, but what are you referring to?_

 

_Your grand-parents-to-be tweets.  Five minutes apart.  Right after mine. You guys were sitting next to each other on the couch weren’t you, just waiting for me to post something?_

 

_Actually we were sitting next to each other in the car on our way to meet you for the event._

 

_So funny!_

 

_We’re pretty excited, in case we haven’t mentioned it._

 

_I couldn’t tell ;)_

 

_Hey, how are the cravings?_

 

_Well, I have plowed through 6 cans of beets since you brought them.  And thanks to you I have been thinking a lot about corned beef hash.  I don’t even like corned beef and certainly not from a can, but it looks surprisingly appetizing. I just got some from amazon LOL_

 

_Yuck_

 

_No comments from you please since this is your fault!_

 

_I’m just glad I won’t be there to witness it, I’m not joking when I say I can’t look at that stuff now._

 

_Hold on..._

 

_You did NOT just text me a picture of a bowl full of hash!_

 

_:)_

 

_Bye Chelsea!_

 

_Bye Mama!  Love you!_

 

_Love you too, brat._

 

tbc...


	4. Papa Bear

June, 2014

 

_Hi Honey, how’s my girl?_

_Hey Dad!  I’m good.  Your grandchild is leaving me alone at the moment, so everybody’s happy._

_Got a soccer player on your hands, huh?_

_World Cup, I’m guessing!  How are you?_

_Oh fine.  Mom said you’re starting your baby registry._

_Yes we are!  God, who knew there were so many baby products out there?  It’s crazy!_

_Well, I’ve got a couple things I’ve been looking at, thought I might drop them off day after tomorrow, you going to be around?_

_Sure, I’ll be here.  What have you been up to?_

_Not much, just doing a little research._

_Define “little”_

_I’ll show you when I see you.  I think it’ll help with your registry :)_

_If it’s anything like any of the other research I’ve ever asked you to do, it’ll definitely help :)_

_You know I like to be thorough..._

_And I appreciate it so much._

_Thanks Honey.  I’ll see you in a couple days._

_Okay Daddy, see you then.  Love you!_

_Love you too Chels._

 

*****

“Oh my God,” Chelsea exclaimed when she opened the door to see Bill standing there with a large box in his hands.  “Is that your ‘research’”?

He grinned and stepped inside.  “Just a few things to look over while you’re putting together your registry,” he told her. 

He set the box down on the counter and she peered over the top. 

“What is all this stuff?”

"The last five years of Consumer Reports baby gear reviews and some baby buying guides. 

“Five _years_?”

“Thorough, remember?” he chuckled. “Honestly, this stuff fascinates me.”

“It does?” Chelsea was incredulous.

“Yeah!  You know, things have come a long way since we were expecting you. We didn’t have a fraction of the options you have now to keep that little one safe.  I mean, car seats were like plastic buckets you put a seatbelt through.  We put you to sleep on your stomach in a drop side crib with a bumper and pushed you around in a stroller with a vinyl seat and no harness. It’s a wonder you made it out of childhood,” he chuckled.  “I’m amazed by everything out there today.”

“I am too,” she admitted.  “But it’s a little overwhelming.”

Bill put his arm around her shoulders.  “I can imagine, Honey.  But don’t worry, I took some notes for you, did some comparisons.  Tucked them in the first page of one of the books. Maybe that’ll make things a little easier.”

Chelsea turned into her father’s embrace, as much as her growing belly would allow.  “Thanks Dad,” she said.  “Sometimes it’s scary thinking about what an awesome responsibility this all is.  A little life that will be entirely dependent on us. I love this baby so much already, I didn’t realize it was possible.”

He rested his cheek on the top of her head. His baby girl, having a baby of her own.  “It’s awesome isn’t it?  That sense of love you have for someone you haven’t even met yet?”

She sniffed. “It is.  And I just want to do everything right.”

“My God, you sound so much like your Mom did,” he told her. 

Chelsea pulled back to look at him. “I do? Was Mom a wreck like this?”

Bill chortled.  “She wasn’t a wreck and neither are you. She just worried...we both did, but your mom more than anyone.  It took us so long to...you know...conceive. We didn’t want to screw it up. Mom was incredible, though. I had been head over heels in love with her since I met her but I was absolutely in awe of her when she was pregnant with you. I fell for her all over again.”

“Really? How come?”

Bill’s smile was wistful. “I don’t know...I feel like I really got to see her then,” he said.  “All of her layers.  Pregnancy and subsequent motherhood opened her up and made her vulnerable in a way I don’t think even she was prepared for.  I was so blessed to be the one to share it with her.”

Tears spilled over Chelsea’s lashes. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before,” she said.

He handed her a tissue. “Well, you’ve never had a baby of your own on the way before,” he told her.  “Sometimes it helps to hear other people’s experiences.”

That seemed to be the invitation she needed. “I guess it never occurred to me that there was a time when Mom wasn’t a total sap,” she joked.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, she always had a soft side, one very few people got to see but it was there and it was a treasure.  But when you came along?  She was just besotted.  I’d come upstairs some nights and find her reading out loud to you with her hand resting on her stomach. Lots of times I’d just stand and watch.  It was the sweetest thing.”

“What would she read?”

Bill shook his head with a smile.  “Anything and everything,” he said.  “Newspapers, books. Once I even heard her reading you a briefing from one of her cases,” he said with a laugh.  “And singing.  She’d hum and sing to you constantly.  Lots of Beatles.”

“Of course.” Chelsea grinned.

“But also lullabies, hymns, classical, show tunes. You name it, she probably sung it to you.  And badly.”           

Chelsea guffawed.  “Yeah, like one of the only things she does badly.”

“So true,” he agreed. “I at least take comfort in the fact that any tone-deafness or pitch you lack is probably her fault and started in utero.”

“But at least I have a broad taste in music!” she exclaimed.

“That you do.  And so will this little one, I’m sure.”

Chelsea’s hand swirled over the swell of her belly.  “Maybe I should ask Mom to come sing to him or her.”

“You know she would if you asked her to,” Bill told her.  “She’s over the moon with excitement about this baby.”

“I know, it’s so sweet,” she said.

Bill grinned. “I mean who else could get one of the most powerful women in the world to make the driver pull over so she could go into a grocery store and empty the place of every can of beets in existence?”

They laughed until Chelsea’s eyes watered again, this time from happiness.  “Can you picture it?” she giggled.

“Sure I can! I’ll bet she remembered her own cravings vividly. So do I, considering I, Governor of the great state of Arkansas, was probably seen on several occasions purchasing cans of corned beef hash for my pregnant wife. These are matters of great urgency.”

“Absolutely.” Chelsea nodded. “I felt like I might die if I didn’t eat those beets.  She was a lifesaver.”

“That she is,” Bill agreed. 

“One thing I know for sure is that pregnancy is so weird.”

“Weird and wonderful,” Bill said with a soft smile.  “And it looks good on you.  You really are glowing.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “And thank you for researching that stuff for me. I’m sure it’ll be a big help. Maybe you want to come with me and Marc next week while we’re checking out strollers? I read that you should test them out in person so we’re going to go to a few baby stores in the area.  Care to join?”

Bill was almost giddy.  “Of course I would!  Just let me know when and I’ll check my schedule.”

Chelsea grinned.  “Oh if the world could see what we see.  The former President and former Secretary of State of the United States of America, once responsible for the smooth running of an entire nation, now reduced to mush by their unborn grandchild.”

He returned her smile with one of his own, bright and full.  “You’re going to have to beat us off with a stick once this kid gets here, just so you know!”

“Never. I’m counting on you guys to be in the trenches with us. We’re going to need all the help we can get!”

“Gladly,” Bill said, taking her hand again. “Just remember Honey, as perfect as we want things to be, it doesn’t always work that way.”

“What do you mean?” asked Chelsea.

“I just mean that as ready as we think we are, things can always happen that we don’t expect. Just be prepared to be unprepared.”  He paused, “Your mom and I thought we were ready for everything and then you showed up three weeks early and upside down.  Nothing like throwing your plans out the window in a split second,” he shrugged.  “You’ve got to let a certain amount of stuff go and just roll with things.”

“You’re right,” she said.  “As long as the end result is a healthy baby, the rest is just a bonus.  Thanks Daddy, your perspective has helped a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Now, why don’t you let me take you two to lunch. I’ll even look the other way if you order a nice juicy steak!”

“Now you’re talking,” she exclaimed.

 

***** 

_Hi Baby!_

_Hey Mama, how are you?_

_Good, how’s my grandbaby?_

_Giving me heartburn at the moment.  You know, in case you were wondering how your only child is doing._

_Poor Chels.  Tums not working?_

_Ugh no and I’ve already taken 4 extra strength ones. :(_

_Try chewing some gum, non-mint.  I read that’s supposed to help._

_Really?  I’ll give it a try.  Willing to try just about anything at this point. Thanks!_

_Sure.  Did you go through the stuff Dad brought over?_

_I am slowly, yeah.  Did you see all the books and magazines he had for me? Like, a giant box of them!_

_You should have seen him Baby, it was the cutest thing.  He had them spread out all over the table one day, pouring over them like national security depended on it.  Earmarking the pages and highlighting like crazy. When that man gets on a kick there’s no stopping him!_

_Awww :)_

_He was adorable. Hopefully it’s useful to you._

_Oh, it has been.  Also, he’s going to come test drive strollers with us next week._

_That should be a trip! Make sure to take some video! :)_

_Haha, I will.  Call me later, I’ve got to run out for a while._

_Okay Chels. Pick up some cinnamon gum while you’re out!_

_I will.  Love you!_

_Love you too!_


	5. Bring it On

September, 2014

 

_Hi baby!_

_Hi Mom_

_How’s Mezvinsky Baby Watch 2014?_

_Ugh, don’t ask :(_

_Nothing yet?_

_Nothing.  Doctor said I’m 50% effaced but not dilated._

_Well, that’s better than 0% effaced and not dilated!_

_I’m sick of being pregnant Mama._

_I know Chels, I’m sorry :(_

_Want to come keep me company? Marc has to work and I’m bored. I’ve cleaned all the bathrooms and color coded the baby’s drawers and closet. I’m going to nest myself to death._

_Don’t do that.  I’ll come over.  And bring food.  Something nice and spicy, how’s that?_

_I like the way you think.  When should I expect you?_

_A couple of hours? Will that work?_

_Yep, see you then._

_Love you baby!_

_Love you too :)_

***** 

Chelsea downed half a glass of milk and wiped her eyes. “How are you even eating that?” she asked Hillary, who was happily shoveling another forkful of chicken curry into her mouth.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” she told Chelsea. “Besides, we’re trying to get that baby out, remember?” She took another bite. “I asked them for the spiciest dish they had, in your honor.” 

Waving her hand in front of her mouth in a fanning motion, Chelsea said, “Yes, trying to get labor going, not trying to give birth to a ball of pure fire.”  She laughed. “Holy crap this is hot.”

“Wuss,” Hillary teased. “Eat up because after this, we’re going to take a walk up and down the stairs…get that heartrate going.”

“I’m so glad I had you over,” said Chelsea.  “Apparently you’re well versed in all the ways to torture an overdue, desperate pregnant woman.”

“Awww baby.” Hillary reached across the table to take her daughter’s hand. “You really are tired of being pregnant, aren’t you. I’m sorry.”

Chelsea sighed. “I’m forty weeks pregnant and seven hundred pounds, it hurts to walk because there’s a bowling ball-sized head wedged between my hip bones, I can’t breathe because my organs are all squished and I have to pee every 15 seconds.  I’m kind of over it,” she declared.

“Well let’s finish this and try to get a little exercise,” said Hillary. “A walk around the block won’t hurt you.” She thought a minute. “Well, it might not be comfortable, but maybe it’ll start those contractions you’re so eager to have. We can even stop at that little gelato place on the corner if you want.”

“Okay, okay,” Chelsea grumbled. “Task master.”

“Remember, _you_ asked _me_ here.” Hillary chuckled as she began clearing her plate away, leaving Chelsea to finish her meal. “And I want to help get your mind off of things.”

“That’s true,” confirmed Chelsea. “I’m sorry, I’m just being grumpy.”

“It’s okay Chels, I understand.” Hillary came over and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I mean, I didn’t make it to forty weeks, but I do remember what it was like to feel huge and unwieldy, to feel like I couldn’t catch a breath and just generally ready to be done with pregnancy,” she said sympathetically. “I hated most of the third trimester, truthfully.”

“Yeah, it hasn’t been my favorite either.” Chelsea felt bad for even confessing that, but she knew if anyone wouldn’t judge, it would be her mother. “My body doesn’t even feel like my own anymore,” she admitted. “And I’m really ready to meet this baby. We both are.” Chelsea put her hand over Hillary’s on her shoulder. “But at the same time I don’t know if we’ll ever be ready.”

“This is such a scary and wonderful and confusing time,” said Hillary. “And it’s not something we’re ever fully prepared for.” She looped her arms around Chelsea’s neck, resting her head on the young woman’s shoulder. “You’re going to be a mama.”  Her voice wavered.

“And you’re going to be a grandma.” Her hands came up to rest on Hillary’s forearms. “And I honestly couldn’t be prouder and happier that this baby is going to have you around.” She sniffed. “You and Daddy.”

“Thank you baby,” Hillary told her. “Let’s see how you feel about that when you can’t get rid of us.”

 

*****

“So, still no contractions?” asked Hillary as they walked back toward Chelsea’s apartment. The bag containing their gelatos swung from her hand. “Nothing at all?” 

“Some Braxton Hicks,” said Chelsea. She matched her mother step for step, though she was clearly tiring. “But nothing painful, just a little tightening.”

“Hmmm.” Hillary thought a minute. “Well, have you talked to your OB about ways to try to speed things up?”

“She offered to sweep my membranes on Monday if nothing happens by then,” said Chelsea a little nervously. The thought of that procedure wasn’t all that thrilling once the doctor had described the process. “Raspberry leaf tea, spicy foods, acupressure, bouncing on the birthing ball, trying the breast pump…”

They made their way through the entrance of Chelsea’s building as they talked, stopping to wait for the elevator. “Those all sound like very reasonable options,” said Hillary, pressing the button for her daughter’s floor after they stepped into the elevator. The doors closed in front of them.  

“Of course, her first suggestion was sex,” Chelsea said with a grin.

Hillary mirrored her daughter’s smile with one of her own as they re-entered the apartment. “I’ll tell you something,” she said. “I wish my doctor had told me about the magical powers of sex close to your due date.” She chuckled.  “I guess it didn’t occur to him, being that I was still a month away at that point.”

“You mean…?”

“Let’s just say I gave your dad a proper goodbye before he left for D.C.” Hillary grinned. “And welcomed him home the same way.”

Chelsea’s mouth dropped open. “So those ‘fifteen minutes’ before your water broke…?”

“Mmmm hmmmm,” Hillary confirmed. 

“Damn, how’d you even make it upstairs in that time?” Chelsea laughed.

“Who says we did?”

“Oh my God,” the young woman said.

“All I’m saying is don’t dismiss that suggestion out of hand,” Hillary told her. “Because I’m one hundred percent convinced that it works.  Even if we were not at all ready and you were upside down!” she laughed.

“Well, it can’t hurt at this point,” Chelsea agreed. “Even if it _is_ guaranteed to be the unsexiest sex ever.”

Hillary guffawed. “Don’t be so sure,” she told her with a wink.

“Okay, we’ve officially entered into ‘too much information’ territory,” Chelsea laughed.

“Then on that note, let’s have gelato!”

 

*****

Bill’s head rested in Hillary’s lap as they reclined on the couch, one of her hands smoothing over his silver hair while the other occasionally tipped a glass of white wine to her lips. They sat in companionable silence, the television providing just the mindless distraction they needed. 

Bill had been attempting to finish a crossword puzzle but his eyes had gotten heavy and he’d given up, opting instead to lay on his wife and let her gentle touch lull him closer to sleep.

The soft humming of her phone against the side table barely registered at first until she reached for her glass again and noticed the screen was illuminated.  She picked it up and smiled.

_Hey Mama!_

_Hi baby, how’d your appointment go this morning?_

_Well, she did the membrane sweep and then Marc and I DTD_

_DTD?_

_Did the deed Mom.  You know, the one you’re convinced put you into labor._

_OH! And??_

 

Hillary’s soft, full-bodied chuckle shook Bill where he lay against her.  His head lolled but he didn’t wake.

_What are you and Dad doing right now?_

_He’s dozing and I’m watching HGTV, why?_

_Well, you might want to throw on some presentable clothes and get in the car, Marc and I are on our way to the hospital._

_WHAT?!? You couldn’t have led with that?_

She tried not to startle Bill as her fingers flew over her keypad furiously.

_Lol it’s okay Mom, I’ve been contracting for about 3 hours and I ate some dinner and took a shower, now we’re heading over.  It’s likely going to be a long night, so get here when you can._

_Do you need anything?_

_I dunno, bring some cards or something in case you get bored. Books, magazines, that kind of stuff._

_Sure. And don’t you DARE give birth to that baby until we get there, understood?_

_Yes Mama!_

_We love you Chels._

_Love you too. See you soon._

She gasped audibly and let out a whoop, finally rousing Bill from his slumber. 

“Hmmm, what is it?” he asked drowsily, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Chelsea’s in labor,” she told him.  “She and Marc are heading to Lenox.”

Suddenly Bill was wide awake and sitting up.  “Yeah?” he asked with a grin.  “You ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready for weeks!” Hillary exclaimed. “Let’s go meet our grandchild!”

 

tbc…


End file.
